


A Spirit

by ChangelingChilde



Category: Spoilers! - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	A Spirit

He was old, the spirit. Old and tired beyond all reckoning. In the first place, he had lived far too long--589 years was way too much for a mortal. And then long ages of the world had flown by like eagles, until the fishing spot where his cousin and he had caught their doom was dry as a desert and the hidden place where he had endured the unendurable lost its last connection to the sun.

But one day the spirit felt something. He didn't like that thing at first, not at all. Not with the unspeakable, familiar Flame that weaved between his fingers and down his hand. Then there was a change, a wrenching of the world into some horrible and unlikely new shape. Now his hand hurt less like fire and more like the terrible, wonderful rope that had once bound him. He opened his eyes.

Never would that broken spirit appear as he had been born, but it didn't matter. Not here, not now. Not when opal scales were forming on him, his broken teeth had become slender fangs and nictitating membranes slid into place to protect dark-adapted eyes.

The thing binding his soul even now had been made anew and cleansed. The spirit, eager to see it and the one who had purified it, leapt into blue water under the afternoon sun.

 

 

 

Smeagol's Redemption


End file.
